lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Factory(Lost Alpha)
|image =Scientists_Bunker_(Concrete_Factory,_Lost_Alpha)_(2).jpg |imagedesc = Scientists' Bunker |level = |factions =* Ecologists *Zombified Stalker |locations = |buildings = |leader =Deedee |doctor = |technicians= None |merchants =Deedee |characters = |loot = |quests =*Meet the scientist *Find the emitters. |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *If Yantar was replaced with "Old Yantar", then the Yantar familiar to players of the Base Game will immediately note that it was only renamed and moved here. *The Level is largely unchanged apart from being somewhat larger in size. *The security detail is composed entirely of Ecologists. Locations Scientists' Bunker *The Scientists' Bunker is still in "Lake Yantar", but has a back entrance similar to that found in Clear Sky. Production Complex *The Production Complex is in its usual place, is larger, has an explorable exterior section absent from the released game. It's populated with Zombified Stalkers and Snorks with a few Blind Dogs and many Zombies added to enhance the player's visit. *East of the Production Complex, where a Stalker camp spawns in the Base Game, there is now an extensive anomaly cluster composed of many Burners with a few Electros adding to the hazards. *The crashed MI-24 Helicopter has been relocated slightly south of its familiar position, lies in a patch of significant Radiation, and has several Burner anomalies waiting for the unwary. *There are around a dozen Stash locations on this Level but the lack of corpses that may provide coordinates, coupled with the low probability of obtaining them from the treasure manager is somewhat problematic. *The bodies of a small, unsuccessful, expedition task-force are found in this area, one of them being that of Hound, the putative brother of Wolf. The bodies are non-volatile. Gameplay *The player is initially teleported from their location in Back Countryside, usually from inside the vehicle then in use, as part of the scripted Blowout sequence. *A wise tactic is to provision the player's actor on Radar with sufficient equipment for the necessary visit to both Countryside and Lab X16 before entering the Countryside Level and getting involved in the Blowout sequence. *Turning off the vehicle's engine is also prudent and will allow the player to revisit the vehicle without the potential need of a Petrol can (which are in short supply on the level anyway) *The player wakes in Lost Factory with a wicked hangover and is promptly sent back on business to Countryside. *Concluding these proceedings, the player is more able to explore the Lost Factory, take on the various opponents en route to the Lab X16 entrance, and follow the plot on that Level before returning. Notes *The bunker door is equipped with a scanner. *This adds a small 'decontamination sequence' that is triggered when the player wanders into the bunker from another Level. *Issues exist with the bunker door in that if the player is a member of either Duty or the Bandits, it will operate once on the player's return from Countryside, and then be inoperable subsequently (version 1.3003) This has consequences if the player is carrying "toolkits" with the intention of offloading them onto Deedee. *A nest of Snorks patrol the lake and hinterlands. These may be enticed into attacking the bunker compound which will be repelled by the Ecologist defenders (and you) *Once provoked, the snorks will invade the compound, the watchtowers and the surrounds. Some of the defenders may fall in the process. *All stash parameters in the treasure manager contain the fields for three factions as the coordinate providers: Loners, Ecologists and Duty. Presumably the latter is either a carry-over from the Base Game or a provision for an unimplemented Duty presence on the Level. Gallery Scientists Bunker (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Scientists' Bunker Swamp (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|View from Scientists' Bunker tower Deedee (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Deedee Lost Factory (Lost Alpha).jpg|Production Complex surrounding area Zombies (Production Complex, Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Zombies at Production Complex' gates Entrance to the sewer system (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Entering the sewer system... Sewer system (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Checking the sewers Sewer system - zombies (Concrete Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Cleaning up the sewers from mutants heliwreck.jpg|Helicopter wreck Category:Lost Alpha Locations